powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
New Powers
As part of the Super Mega Rangers new power set, Gosei has given them the ability to not only transform into Historic Rangers but to actually unlock "new powers" never before seen on Earth. These powers represent teams that have never set foot in contemporary Earth. Whether they are aliens, like the Aquitian Rangers or Trey of Triforia, dimension-hoppers like the RPM Rangers, or from the future like the S.P.D. Rangers or the Time Force Rangers is unclear. However, unlike those Rangers, that their powers have never been utilized where the Morphing Grid is located currently on Earth is certain. These "new power" sets are adapted from Super Sentai seasons before Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger that were never adapted into Power Rangers seasons. Because of this, in the Legendary Battle, many rangers that have never been adapted into Power Rangers are seen fighting alongside characters that have been adapted, due to Saban using footage that was seen in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. The entire Squadron, Lightning, and Prism teams can be seen in certain parts of the Legendary Battle, although it's unknown if this was meant to show the real teams fighting, or if they were left in due to lack of editing. Squadron The first new Ranger powers that the Rangers unlocked seemed similar in appearance to the White Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, albeit with white details instead of gold or black. They also had a theme strangely similar to the Thunderzords which consisted of legendary animals. They had the ability to channel energy (similar to 'chi' energy) and blast it at the opponent. The Super Mega Rangers, except for Troy, unlocked these in their battle with Cybax's XBorgs. Later, they used it as a team with Orion partnering up with them to become the thematically similar Mighty Morphin White Ranger. Their group attack is the "Legendary Strike", which is performed by launching chakrams at their opponent. Green Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a majestic Lion as seen in oriental art. Jake was able to unlock this. The Green Squadron Ranger is seen fighting along side the Pink Squadron Ranger and Red Squadron Ranger. Blue Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Pegasus. Noah was able to unlock this. He also used it against Emperor Mavro. Yellow Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Qilin, a chimera-like creature. Gia was able to unlock this. The Ranger Key shows the original powers did not have a skirt. Pink Ranger This Ranger had a motif of the Fenghuang, a mythical bird from Chinese mythology. Emma was able to unlock this. During the Legendary Battle, the Pink Squadron Ranger could be seen in the battle. Red Ranger This Ranger had a motif of the serpentine Chinese dragon. It is unclear if it came unlocked with the other powers or if Troy had unlocked it before the battle with Matacore. Troy considers this one of his most powerful close combat Legendary Modes. In the Legendary Battle, he could be seen alongside Jungle Fury Red Ranger. Dai-pink.png|Pink Ranger Dai-green.png|Green Ranger Dai-yellowf.png|Yellow Ranger Dai-blue.png|Blue Ranger Dai-red.png|Red Ranger Notes * "Squadron" is a translation of "Sentai", the namesake of Super Sentai. * Tommy Oliver's White Ranger powers are also from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, and are the adapted version of Kou of the Howling New Star. * During the production of Super Megaforce, the Legendary Squadron was given the name Power Rangers Star Force in early casting sides. http://www.morphinlegacy.com/2012/04/casting-sides-for-pr-2013-revealed.html ** In the Indonesian Dub, Dairanger was called "Star Ranger", similar to the name "Star Force". Lightning The second power set the Rangers were shown using were featured during the battle with Matacore's XBorgs. These Rangers seem to be highly adept at martial arts. Their Legendary Ranger Keys also allow the Legendary Megazord to perform an aura attack. Yellow Ranger Gia chose this Ranger as one of her most powerful Legendary Modes to sense coming attacks. Blue Ranger Used by Noah during the final battle with Levira. Mask-yellow.png|Yellow Ranger Mask-blue.png|Blue Ranger Notes * When Gia morphs into YellowMask in Samurai Surprise she says "Legendary Ranger Blitz", but when Noah transform into Blue Mask in The Wrath, he says "Lightning Mode: Blue!". Prism The third power set the Rangers were shown using were featured during the battle with Matacore's XBorgs. These Rangers seem to use hard light/prism power as hand-to-hand combat power augmentations. Pink Ranger Emma chose this Ranger as one of her most powerful Legendary Modes. This Ranger generates hard light boots for powerful kicks. Green Ranger Jake unlocked this Ranger during one of his solo battles. This Ranger generates prism fists for powerful punches. Was also used by Emma during the final battle with Levira. Flash-pink.png|Pink Ranger Flash-green.png|Green Ranger (male ver.) Flash-greenf.png|Green Ranger (female ver.) Dragon Power/Blitz The fourth power set the Rangers used was described as Powers of the Legendary Dragon. Red Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Dragon. Troy was able to unlock this. Blue Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Pegasus. Noah was able to unlock this. White Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Mermaid. Gia was able to unlock this. The White Blitz Ranger is seen fighting in the Legendary Battle. Pink Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Phoenix. Emma was able to unlock this. Black Ranger This Ranger had a motif of a Griffon. Used by Jake during the final battle with Levira. It was referred to as Blitz mode, a name Gia previously used for Maskman. The Black Blitz Ranger is seen fighting in the Legendary Battle. Change-pink.png|Pink Ranger Change-red.png|Red Ranger Change-blue.png|Blue Ranger Change-white.png|White Ranger Change-black.png|Black Ranger Notes * Blitz is the first Power Rangers team without a Yellow Ranger. They precede the succeeding season's team, also without a Yellow Ranger, making the Red Ranger and the Blue Ranger the only colors to appear in every team. Supersonic Yellow Ranger This fifth power set was only used once by Gia during the final battle with Levira. Pink Ranger During the Legendary Battle, the Pink Supersonic Ranger could be seen fighting in the Legendary Battle. Five-yellow.png|Yellow Ranger Five-pink.png|Pink Ranger Battalion Red Ranger Though Troy didn't use this power set to transform, he used it in the Legendary Megazord to activate its fire storm strike attack. DynaRed Ranger Key.jpg|Battalion Red Key Notes *Although Battalion Mode does not have a true Power Rangers equivalent, this is not the first time they were seen in the United States. Notes Behind the Scenes * Of the sixteen powers, seven of them belonged to Rangers who guest starred on Gokaiger (Dai, Ryo, Shoji, Kazu, Akira, Shou, Remi). * Troy's and Emma's Legendary Squadron and Legendary Dragon forms share the same animal motifs as their base Megaforce powers, a dragon and a phoenix respectively. * The concept of the New Powers was heavily criticized by longtime fans, as some saw it as lazy/poor editing of Sentai footage. Its execution story-wise was a major point of criticism as the powers are never fully explained in-universe. * During an episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, the symbols of these teams are seen in Tommy's lab. References Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Team